


You Are Not Asgardian

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers, Diplomacy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Loki embarks on his first diplomatic mission to Jötunheim.It goes about as well as expected.





	You Are Not Asgardian

“You look anxious, brother.”

“I am,” Loki replied, looking over at Thor. “I’ve never been to Jotunheim before.”

“You will do well, brother,” Thor assured, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You will be a marvelous diplomat.”

“That’s not.” Loki sighed. “That’s not why I’m...nervous.”

Thor frowned. “Then what is?”

“It’s one thing to know I am Jotun,” Loki replied. “To know I am Laufey’s son. But to face him? To face him and know he left me to  _ die  _ all those years ago? I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You can,” Thor promised, tightening his grip on Loki’s shoulder. “You have always done well under pressure, brother. Today will be no different. And you have excelled in your magic, far better than even father himself. The Jotuns would be foolish not to listen to you.”

Loki gave a small smile. “Do you remember when I was a child?” he asked. “And my biggest concern was if the Jotuns would step on me?”

Thor gave a loud laugh. “Yes!” he cried. “Oh, I remember that very well, brother. You were so frightened.”

Loki’s smile fell. “I wish that was still my biggest concern.”

Thor sighed. “Everything will be fine.”

“Yes,” Loki replied, turning towards the bifrost. “It’s not as though the entire relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim is riding on my shoulders.”

 

…………

 

“You have been sent by Asgard as a diplomat,” Laufey said. 

Loki fought down the urge to tremble as he knelt before the Giant king. “Yes, King Laufey,” he said calmly, keeping his head bowed. “My name is Loki. I am the second son of King Odin Borson and Queen Frigga.”

He went stiff when he heard Laufey shift. “I was unaware that Odin and Frigga had a second child.”

Loki swallowed thickly. This was the part he had been terrified of. “I was adopted,” he answered.

“Sir,” one of the nearby Jotuns whispered. “Notice how the Asgardian does not shiver in Jotunheim’s cold breeze?”

“Odd,” Laufey said. “Stand, Asgardian.”

Loki did as he was told, lifting his chin high to look every part the royal ambassador that he was. He was slightly thankful for the horned helmet he had received from Thor as a gift several years back, as it gave him a few extra inches in height.

“Tell me this, Prince Loki,” Laufey asked. “From where were you adopted and by whom?”

Loki absolutely did  _ not  _ want to answer that question. “I was adopted by King Odin,” he replied. He dropped his gaze to Laufey’s chest, unable to meet the king’s gaze as he went on. “Saved from the frozen temple of...Jotunheim where I had been left to die as a babe during the war.”

The throne room was silent and for one very long moment, Loki was convinced Laufey was going to crush him before declaring war on all of Asgard.

“You are aware that you are adopted,” Laufey said slowly, anger tinging his words. “Do you know of your true birth parents?”

“I know of my birth father, King Laufey,” Loki replied. “Odin determined it would be best for me to not live in the dark but to rather live with the truth.”

“Then state your full name and title for the counsel,” Laufey demanded.

Loki most certainly did  _ not  _ want to do such a thing. “I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, second Prince of Asgard and Ambassador between Jotunheim and Asgard.”

Not a sound was made after his declaration. For a long time, Loki could do nothing but stare at the puffs his breath made in the air. He heard whispered words ripple through the council but Laufey himself stayed stubbornly silent.

“You claim to be Jotun,” one of the Frost Giants shouted. “Yet you look nothing like us! Not in color, not in size!”

“Enough!” Laufey shouted, though only one person had spoken and no one had chimed up in agreement. “Look at me, stolen son of Jotunheim.”

Loki stayed still for a moment before slowly looking up at Laufey, fighting back a shudder at the man’s unreadable expression.

“King Odin has informed you that you are my son,” Laufey said. It wasn’t phrased as a question though that's exactly what it was.

“Yes.”

“What exactly did he tell you?”

“He said I had been left to die,” Loki replied, forcing himself to hold Laufey’s gaze. “That I was unwanted due to my status as runt. He took me in with the intent that when I came old enough, if I so wished, I would act as the ambassador between our realms.”

“He turned my own son against me with  _ lies _ ,” Laufey hissed. His expression softened just slightly when he looked back at Loki. “What he tells you is  _ false _ . I did not leave you to die. Where he found you, I had hidden you to keep you safe from the war.”

Loki blinked. “What?” he asked, even though something in the back of his head screamed that it was a lie and Laufey was trying to trick him.

“The moment we lost, the moment Odin pulled his soldiers back,” Laufey went on. “I rushed to the temple with Farbauti. When we arrived, my men were dead and you were gone. I feared that he had killed you.” he narrowed his eyes, gripping the armrests of his chair tightly. “I see now that he took you to warp you. Change you. Turn you against me.” he gestured to Loki’s helmet. “And he gives you such a thing to  _ taunt _ me. Practically handing me my son, only to turn and make the proclamation that you are  _ his _ .”

Laufey went quiet. “How long are you here?”

“For as long as I need to be,” Loki replied. “I am expected to give a report at the end of each day, but aside from that, father assumes I can handle myself.”

Laufey sneered. “Father,” he muttered. “He has truly manipulated you, hasn’t he?”

“He raised me,” Loki corrected. “I have never known you as anything more than King Laufey. But for me, Odin has and always will be,  _ father _ .”

Laufey was silent for too long after that and for a terrifying moment, Loki thought maybe he overstepped his bounds.

“Odin sends you as Ambassador between our realms,” Laufey finally said. “Yet I hear no opportunity for peace between us. Instead, you have done nothing but serve as a representation of Odin spitting in my face.”

“With all due respect, King Laufey,” Loki said. “You have not given me an opportunity to give Odin’s suggestion for peace.”

Laufey sneered. “Return to Asgard and deliver this message,  _ my  _ son,” he said, leaning forward. “I will give Odin whatever is so wishes. In exchange, he will return my son to me.”

Loki swallowed thickly. “I will deliver your message.”

Laufey leaned back. “Then return to Asgard, little Jotun.”

Loki nodded, stepping back before calling “Heimdall!”

The last thing he saw was Laufey’s smile.

 

……………

 

“Prince Loki?” Heimdall prompted when Loki did not move from where he’d landed when he’d returned to Asgard.

He lifted his head slowly, gazing across the bifrost to the glistening city of Asgard. “You saw?” he asked, voice toneless.

“I did,” Heimdall replied.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Loki demanded, turning to face Heimdall. There was a dark look in his eyes. “Odin will not be informed.”

“King Laufey will not be pleased.”

“I don’t  _ care _ ,” Loki snapped, eyes blazing. “I am  _ not  _ a piece to be bargained between arrogant rulers.” he lifted his head, turning back to face Asgard. “Do  _ not  _ tell Odin.”

Heimdall sighed. “Of course, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment, friends!!


End file.
